Embodiments of the invention are directed to techniques for mapping an image to an object using a matrix code. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide methods for using a matrix code to augment or replace a region of a scanned page or a surface region of a photographed three-dimensional object with an image.
A matrix code, such as a Quick Response code or QR code, is a form of barcode comprising black modules. The black modules are generally rectangular and may be arranged in a square pattern on a white background. Conventionally, a matrix code contains encoded information about the object in which the matrix code is embedded. A scanner, a smartphone, or another electronic device may be equipped to read and process the encoded black modules of a matrix code. Compared to a conventional linear barcode, a matrix code has relatively high storage capacity. A matrix code may be encrypted for security purposes.
A matrix code may encode various forms of data, including binary bits, alphanumeric characters, vCard files, and URLs. A matrix code may provide information regarding one or more regions of the object in which it is embedded. Furthermore, a matrix code may encode information for one or more applications of the object. Example applications for matrix codes include price checking, part tracking, transport ticketing, and marketing. For instance, a matrix code may provide pricing information for a product to be sold commercially, or a matrix code may provide information regarding the publisher and author of a reference manual.